


Ours

by shieldings



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Don't Read This, Gen, I have a lot of feelings, Please Kill Me, bc i hate myself :), count on me to post fanfiction at 4 am instead of studying, just after the judas contract arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldings/pseuds/shieldings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing reflects on the death of Tara Markov; traitor though she may be, she was still one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you people know that I adore animated series!Terra. I actually also really love comic!Terra, for all of her mean-spirited, traitorous villainy.  
> I feel like she could have been expanded upon, though. "She was bad all along, she was a traitor, the cute new girl is actually super-evil" is a good shocker, but Terra has room for so much more than that. Her body language, her way of talking, her expressions, she just had so much potential!  
> Anyway here's Dick and here's Suffering

It was because she was Tara, our Tara, with too-big teeth and a smart mouth and a wild laugh like windchimes. Because she was ours, losing her was like having a limb ripped off. When I saw that roof tumbling down around her, I felt a jolt in my chest like I'd been punched. I felt like a failure.

She was so young, and so angry, and so bitter. She commanded every room she was in; she sat like a boy, with her feet up and her legs apart, resting a round cheek on her small hand. Tara was a child. Even though she was rotten even before we found her, I can't help but wonder what went wrong. 

In the end, people make their own choices. This is something I've had to come to terms with; I think it's something all heroes have to come to terms with. No matter how hard you try, if somebody doesn't want to be saved, they won't be. Tara didn't want to be saved. Tara was hateful and rude and needlessly cruel. But she was ours. She may have denied it in the end, but she was one of us: a Titan. And Titans aren't supposed to let each other die.

She was ours. She was small and rude and played at being an adult, with layers of eyeshadow and slinky dresses and drooping cigarettes. But she was still ours. Friends hurt each other. It's what they do; God knows how many times I've hurt Bruce, and Wally, and Kory, and hell, anybody who's ever cared for me. Tara said she didn't care. Deathstroke said she was a sociopath. But something about that doesn't sit right with me...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually considering working on a bigger scale TT fic. I'm not sure whether I'd want it to be TV-verse or comic-verse, though. I love them both, and they satisfy different areas for me. I can only handle so much Edge(tm), but I can also only handle so much mid-2000s wackiness.  
> Either way, it would probably have a lot of Terra. Because she is my daughter and she is terrible and she is good and i love her  
> (holy shit I forgot to include vic, once again. at least he wasn't uniquely excluded this time??? i really want to write a cyborg story just wreck me)


End file.
